Scared to Death Note
by Mr. Five
Summary: Yusuke is hired by a kid to stop the Boogieman's nightly terrors however after a daring rescue they allow the Boogieman to get his hands on a Death Note. LXLight and KuramaxHiei YAOI. Sequel to "What do you get when you fall in love with a demon".
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 16, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act – 1 Things that Boogie me the most....**

Yusuke Urameshi thought things will never get stranger than dying, coming back to live, and finding out your a demon. It was a shocker now being asked by a little boy bearing a years worth of allowance to help him get rid of the Boogieman. "Uhh kid, I don't what you think I am but I am no fraud I handle 'real' supernatural cases not ones involving nightmares understand" Yusuke said trying to make the kid understand. The not assured by this in the least tried to get him to believe him "please Mr. Urameshi I am telling the truth! Every night the Boogieman comes out from under my bed and scares me close to death. He tortures me Mr. Urameshi by using his long horrid nails to leave unseen marks... he is there please help me I don't want to be another night. He told me last night he was tempted to drag me back to the realm of fear with him... please help me I can pay you more please"! Yusuke sighed deeply seeing the real fear in the kids eyes but... the Boogieman now this above all else is the most interesting case he has dealt with. "Alright kid" Yusuke said finally giving in "just let me get a friend of mine after I close up and we'll see what this is all about". Yusuke felt good to see the kids face light up as if the world was lifted from his shoulders. The kid must be no more than six and it may be possible that some older siblings or friends may just be playing a joke on him. However since the barrier went down it is possible for demons to do this but in case there is he would want an expert in these kinds of situations. Even though Yusuke lived in the demon plane for awhile he would have nothing close to the knowledge as Kurama might have in this situation. Since he may have more insight on the 'Boogieman' if that what it is really and if there really is a monster under this kids bed than he may need some expertise to stop it.

***

Yusuke met up with Kurama as he left work after he closed up his stand holding the kids hand as he called out for his attention. "Yusuke? It certainly have been awhile what brings you here?" said Kurama surprised to see Yusuke after he started working for his step father. "Oh Kurama I'm hurt you think I just came here because I wanted something" Yusuke said this with false indignity to his voice. Kurama might have been tempted to play such games with Yusuke if he didn't noticed the child Yusuke led by the hand. "Who's this?" Kurama said bending down to see the kid up close. "He is a client Kurama he is having trouble sleeping at night" Yusuke said with a tone of seriousness which told Kurama this was something he may be concerned about. "What is it Yusuke a demon, a spirit?" Kurama had some urgency to his voice not wanting this child to be tormented by any wicked being. "Well um" Yusuke was worried that as soon as he hears this he may decide not to help "its actually... (cough) from what the kid says its the Boogieman". Kurama stood up and looked Yusuke coldly in the eyes searching for some deception. After seeing a look that told Kurama that Yusuke thought it might be dangerous enough although Kurama did wonder himself if this kid was just having nightmares.

***

The kid led Kurama and Yusuke to his house which was empty the kid explained it was because his parents left the house often at night to socialize. Both Yusuke and Kurama figured this to evidence that this was all in the kids imagination. The kid led them upstairs to his room which was the classic picture of innocence stuff animals, story books, and posters of super heroes. The kid told them that he usually comes to him just before midnight to scare him. Yusuke listened as he felt around for demonic auras he didn't feel any usual super natural presences however there still was a lingering feeling.

Yusuke looked at Kurama who felt the same feeling decided they would both stay inside the kids bed till the Boogieman either comes or doesn't. Though they still doubted there was a Boogieman they still stayed with the kid who slowly fell asleep. It made them both feel good to bring some ease to a frightened child. However as the night wore on both Yusuke and Kurama having to wake up tomorrow for work started to get tired. Kurama whispered that maybe they should start taking shifts till they heard a loud thump. The kid awoke now having all three believing as the door started to open slowly to the kids bedroom that the Boogieman would come through.

Then in a sudden rush a dark figure rushed at the bed, Yusuke and Kurama with a burst of adrenaline rushed the figure and pinned him down. However as the lights suddenly turned on they both stared down on a drunk father.

***

Kurama and Yusuke were now starting to walk home after the kids mother turned on the light she threatened to have the cops phoned if they didn't leave. However it was close to midnight and the Boogieman didn't show so they thought it was alright if they just left. Telling the kid he didn't have to pay Yusuke was glad to start heading home to get some sleep. Kurama feeling a bit undignified having pinned a drunken man and being scolded at by a the kids mother he thought he let Yusuke know that it was a waste of his time. "Well Yusuke" Kurama began "it seems your skills at the paranormal have dulled since then maybe you should consider....". Kurama didn't get to finish his sentence as they both shivered feeling a familiar feeling freeze their spines over.

They looked at each other and back at the kids house a few blocks away afraid of what danger they put that kid into.

***At the kids room***

As the kid was soothed to sleep by a worried mother who thinks her son may have been neglected so much that he invented the Boogieman he suddenly awoke. The kid with a spine chilling feeling coward raising his blanket over him praying that it wasn't 'you know who'. His bed shook up and down as a pale green light made a sickly color over his bedroom walls. Looking over the bed he gave a muted gasp as he saw a familiar claw like hand come out from under the bed.

Rising up like a boundless shadow the Boogieman stood over the bed looking down at the kid who half covered himself in his blanket. The Boogieman was shapeless yet had a gruesome twisted form. His face was constantly shifting from one ethereal image to another. Some had animal parts other were zombie like in appearance however others were just horrific in their mere conception out of nothingness. He wore a classic dirtied battered part suit. A filthy white dress shirt messily tucked into a ugly green colored dress pants held up by rope like suspenders. His jacket had many pockets on the outside with the same ugly green color as his pants. The pockets were on his sleeves front and back of his jacket. He wore a tie and a bow tie both change patterns from a ghostly image of dead bodies to one of bloodied knives and other such images. The Boogieman's claws grew out of two large hands made out of old muddy mittens. The claws were pure morbid white with a small shimmer of red at the very tip of his claws. His legs were crooked and his jointed pointed outwards of his sides. His shoes were jester like only they were made of worn leather material like dress shoes. He was slim almost skeleton like slim but tall enough that he could reach the ceiling . The Boogieman even though I described totally his appearance you would have to see him in person to experience the childlike fear of those dark corners. Some with darker minds of any horror writer or monstrous being in the universe. The Boogieman was in fact all the first fears anyone ever experienced rolled into one wicked being.

Contrary to popular belief the Boogieman picks on children not because their easy but because he loves to torture the innocent. Once the child lost its innocence it loses interest and stops visiting the child. However the child may be so innocent and therefore so fun to torture and scare he'd take the child from its bed and takes him or her back to his kingdom of scare. Where they eventually cease to exist because they get scare so much they actually become an essence of fear and therefore can only experience fear.

The Boogieman would have visited one in every thirtieth child and less than one percent he takes to his realm. That night that poor child would be one of that unlucky less than one percent. With a painful grip of his claw hands he grabbed the boy who gave out a terrified scream as he was taken from his bed. _-Now I have you weeze weeze... come with me... weeze... weeze-_ Hearing the parents heard the scream as they rushed in they soon discovered that their son was gone.

***

Yusuke and Kurama moved as fast as they could but sadly weren't fast enough to catch the Boogieman. Jumping up to the kids window they saw the kids light on and his parents searching for him while on the phone to the police.

However both Yusuke and Kurama knew the police will be useless.

Continued in Act 2.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 16, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 2 – Turn your heart around **

***At Yusuke Stand the Following Day***

Kurama got off work early so he could get to Yusuke's stand where he found Yusuke waiting for him with Kazuma and Botan. Both Yusuke and Kurama felt unforgivable having left that poor kid at the hands of what they now believe might actually be the Boogieman. They both spent most of the remainder of the night contacting some of their old allies namely Kazuma and Hiei. However Hiei outright refused to show up to Kurama's disappointment but Kazume said he'd come by after classes. After Kazuma worked at as a automobile engineer for awhile he decided to since his expertise in engineering was so keen to be a professor. Currently he has three PhD's and teaches advance engineering at the cities most prestigious university. After Kazume was convinced of at least the possibility the kid being kidnapped by the Boogieman then they contacted Koenma. Koenma actually had records about several Boogieman's all but one were still in operation.

Apparently their were only a handful of these beings because they actually come into being when a child experiences inhuman fear. However because the energy required to create a Boogieman is in such a large quantity they could come into being every three thousand years of collection. However the energy required usually becomes diluted by positive energies and because what left over energy from a child's fear that manages to survive goes through the death god realm. There it is usually absorbed by a Shinigami but once it passes through a small barrier it begins forming. However since the first Boogieman came into existence they are usually exterminated quickly and efficiently since their main weapons are fear. However there is only one Boogieman who has the true title of Boogie since he has been the first one created and has yet to be caught.

The Alberta Boogieman is what he is officially referred to since he was first discovered in Alberta after he had taken a child to his realm. Even though a rescue was attempted no agents the underworld sent were strong enough to beat him. The Boogieman is classified neither as a demon nor a spirit he is classified as a Phantasm since he is not really in essence a being of reality. He exists purely as a mental corporeal life form that can take on physical form when he is strong enough.

Unlike most of his kind the Alberta Boogieman is more cruel and seeks out children because of their innocence. The Alberta Boogieman is evil in one of its purest forms to seek harm to anything good in the world. However since the Boogieman is an entity made by energies the underworld has cut off any energy that may gather to form another Boogieman or worse. They also tried to destroy all of the Boogie-men but they have never been able to get the Alberta Boogieman. That particular Phantasm uses fear as his main weaponry however he has many other powers at his command. However without sufficient fear he causes directly his powers are quickly drained outside his realm. The Boogieman's records have listed him as one of the true evil horrors left in the world and Koenma had promised his cooperation if needed to rescue the boy from the Boogieman.

After they were all there Yusuke told them what happened and why he needed their help. Kurama was curious though why Hiei wasn't there looking forward to actually seeing him again. However Yusuke said since Hiei flat out refused to come and even threatened to kill them if they tried drafting him he decided to leave him out of this. Kurama was saddened not being able to see him again since he knew why Hiei was so against coming at all.

***A year after the barrier came down***

Kurama had waited by his old haunt for over an hour in the night of a full moon before he sensed a familiar presence. "Hello again Hiei" Kurama said with a curtain edge of self satisfaction as he heard those careful footsteps approach him from behind. "I had little choice by the sound of your message" Hiei said more than suspicious as to why he was brought there near Kurama's old territory. Kurama used that forest for leisure stays when he wasn't being marauding however since the Youko had been reborn as a human he hasn't returned till now. Much of his plant securities were still in place which he counted on for what he planned to do with Hiei. "What is this about Kurama why did you ask me to come here?" Hiei asked impatiently. Kurama only looked at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Hiei" Kurama began "do you believe in love and if so who do you love"? Hiei was speechless not sure about the answer more so he didn't know why he was asked this by an old ally. "I ask this Hiei" Kurama continued "because we have been through a lot together. I have never been a man of love as a demon I associated love in the regard of lust. I sought lust after the ones I desired but I never allowed them to come to have feelings for me... either erasing their feelings for me or wounding them I remove that love". Kurama was now choking on his words no wanting to give up his resolve to do what he knew had to be done if he was to break his feelings with Hiei. "I am sorry Hiei" Kurama said in a lonesome voice with his eyes glazing over, "both my human side and the fox agree. You cannot live... I cannot allow my love for you to grow into a romantic relationship between us... however I wanted you to know that from both our hearts I seek forgiveness. Even though I know I will never get it, I do this for both our sakes love with me Hiei is nothing glorious. I know you may not think you love me... but why Hiei didn't you kill me when you had a chance". Hiei didn't move did not chance his expression of stone cold expression of feeling nothing and giving his feelings to no one.

Hiei listened on to understand why Kurama is saying this but he remained on guard as he kept his senses open for any chances in the land. "When he first met Hiei you purposely didn't kill me, you didn't try your hardest" Kurama continued "you never wanted to kill me. "Yusuke you could kill in a heartbeat when you get stronger but me no matter what I do you never had it in your self. You love me Hiei you may not know this but you do and I have to say that I love you too. Now before I lose it I must finish it...". Before Hiei's eyes Kurama took on the form of Youko and before he could move he felt completely immobile. Hiei couldn't move he was trapped in his own body he could only breath and see as Youko walked closer to him.

"I have implanted you with one of my seeds years ago just in case the day had to come Hiei and it has" Youko said with a cold resolve in his face. Hiei looked into those cold golden eyes and saw that he was dead for sure. "Well then fox" Hiei said "do it". Kurama looked surprised as Hiei trapped looked at him with a mocking smile on his face. "Come on Youko you arrogant bastard enough drama just end it if you want to so badly" Hiei said with a grin on his face. "You have no idea how to love and it just scares a stupid animal like you... heh no matter how many times you are reborn you're just a no good thug. Doing whatever pleases you if you loved me like you said why no permit it? Well why bother talking to you it is not like you had the balls to fuck me". Hiei felt a blunt force whack his face sending a taste of blood into his mouth. Kurama stood in front of him eyes showing true anger his hair stood on end and his fangs were shinning in the dim illumination of the moon night. "What do you understand of me you little upstart scum!" Youko yelled which echoed into the empty night. "My heart is nothing to be understood by you. I have a never ending battle within myself part of myself wants me to be with you. Yet I can't... I was born into such pain so much so that I cannot bear to be loved. Yet, as a human I can feel the love of my mother but I cannot allow my love to be shared with another. It needs some deception it needs to feel wrong! I love my mother but I lied to her I took her son away I became her child and he has become me! We are now and the same damn it! Every time I look into her eyes I am slowly dying knowing that I can never tell her how I stole her child for my second chance... I am a monster Hiei. I love only if its what I demand, what is cherished by others, friendship even to Yusuke was only tolerated by my human side. However you Hiei after we started working together I... felt that every night was meant for us that my heart is meant to be unlocked from my chest. All things I tell you now Hiei is because when I finally kill you I want to..." Youko had tears in his eyes as he fell to his knees and cried miserable tears. "Hiei there can be no other way" Kurama said as he moved on his knees till he came to eye level with Hiei then he moved his face closer.

Then he gave Hiei their first kiss soft, loving and needed. Then wiping away his tears he have Hiei butterfly kisses along his face as he brought his face to his ear "Hiei... please tell me if you love me. It won't chance what I have to do... but I need to know if you know that you love me".

Hiei gave a smirk as the teary eyed Youko looked into his eyes "why?" Hiei said laughing "it seems its the only thing keeping me alive right"? Kurama looked at him in a frozen stare realizing Hiei's intentions "if I tell you Kurama" Hiei continued "you'd kill me but if you don't know... well you can't. You need closure don't you since you believe you can't deprive love from either of us you need to know that killing me isn't in vain. However it is just uncertainty isn't it because if it wasn't I'd be dead already ha foolish kitsune". Kurama was trapped in a loop of his own mixed up emotions he can't let their mutual love continue and his instincts won't allow his suicide. However neither can he kill Hiei if he wasn't sure by Hiei's own words whether he really loved him.

After intense torture using a variety of plants and nerve shaking techniques he managed to break the noble demon. "I do love you..." Hiei managed to say lying down on the ground in pain feeling as if his soul was about to leave his body. Kurama stood over him with a cold expression arms folded looking down on a pathetic sight for such a proud being. Kurama had what he wanted raising his hand he was about to end it... however there was nothing he could do this his heart was now in pain. It forced him to give up Youko heard sudden thunder raising his head he looked up at the night sky turning dark with storm clouds. Feeling the cooling rain on his face then it mixed with his mingling tears. Hiei was now shivering from the cold numbness the rain brought his nearly broken form.

Hiei fell unconscious as an eclipse enveloped him.

***

Waking up under a enclosure of tree branches which had been manipulated to form a roof. Under him was a bed of flowers all around him were beautiful flowers in full bloom providing a sweet smell that over took him. He found he could move again his body amazingly completely healed standing up he left the den expecting to see Kurama. However he wasn't there looking around Hiei didn't find him though the message was clear. That Kurama heart was something that Hiei wasn't allowed to have though it keeps him alive from Kurama's will to kill him it also keeps him away emotionally from Kurama.

Hiei knowing Kurama left already decided to leave both Kurama's old territory and Kurama.

***Back to the present***

While Kurama was remembering the past he was called to attention by Yusuke who decided to lay out the plan they formulated so far.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 16, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 3 – Near the truth. **

On the docks lies Salsor corporation shipping company which is full of warehouse crates waiting to be shipped over to Russia. Foreign workers load up the crates on the shipping lines under the direction of Peter Salsor aka 'Court'. Nicknamed Court because of his paranoid nature when he conducts business though it is a safe state of mind to have when dealing with crooks. However to his workers morale if they act in a way that makes him nervous he starts thinking something small. The small thing maybe something along the lines of maybe he was late today. Then it grows to perhaps he was pocketing from the coffee jar. After that it becomes he is stealing money from the business which finally ends up in a brutal interrogation which ends with the poor soul sinking to the bottom of the lake. The Court was in fact a member of the Eastern Mafia one of the seven major crime lords in the world. Each one controlling one of the seven continents for Peter Salsor born in Soviet Russia but raised in Canada with stories of his family had grown with a strict pride in his heritage. Although over fifty balding and frail in being he is still wicked and deceitful as any of the other lords. Each one worked in cooperation in ruling the criminal underworld from the human world stretching to even to the Makai. However due to their influence in the political game they are always blameless in any crime they commit.

These seven crime lords are part of a world wise crime syndicate 'The LOWC' (league of world criminals). Who's sole purpose is to corner the market in any criminal venture and use their funds towards their goal of total domination. However each one disagrees about which lord should run the whole show Peter personally thought himself has being the big cheese however so did every other lord. So he decided to make his move while the iron is hot running his usual operation in his base along Japan's west coast he makes the bulk of his money selling drugs. Mostly human narcotics to demon consumers in Makai who he was solely responsible for getting almost forty percent of the demon population hooked on. Eventually however after the discovery of human narcotics in the Makai a task force was put in place checking for smuggling that passes the barrier. From land to air however Peter being the imagination guy found a way to smuggling drugs where they are virtually undetectable past the barrier.

Peter figured if the worlds could be crossed on land why no under the sea? So he managed to get his hands on real old school submarines from the cold war to go under water open a portal to the Makai then bring the drugs to a undisclosed location. However for the job he had to employ mostly demon smugglers for the job but because he pays them well and they'd be dead men to cheat him they do as they are told. His entire warehouse was full of drugs, guns, and sex slaves latter of the goods he smuggles he takes from the Makai and sells to wealthy individuals. Most are loyal clientele who get board of them within a few weeks and after which need them disposed of and in place 'fresher' ones to take their place. Although it may seem cruel for him to treat demons as lower than scum by getting them addicted to drugs and selling demons as sex slaves he is by bare a bigot. He does the exact same thing to humans as well making a yearly profit of eight hundred billion dollars. The majority of which he spends on keeping up his security and to fund his experiments. The security he needs to protect himself from underworld detectives who are occasionally sent to investigate his operations. None of which ever managed to get one clue before they vanish. As for his experiments he uses demons and curtain humans (usually homeless) to test his serums to expand ones lifetime. However all of them failed and the subjects died in horrible ways.

Not mentioning the various ways the subjects died thought its suffice to say it had the opposite effect of immortality. Peter made sure that everything was being run with grand efficiency to his skills at micromanaging. Eventually after seeing the first shipment of the day was sent out he retired to his office at the back of the warehouse situated behind sever inches or iron doors. The door guarded by two attentive thugs he entered and saw sitting in his chair was Yaiba Wankyoku reviewing the chars. "What the hell are you doing in my chair!" said Peter angry at the disrespect that freak had for him and his operation. "Now now dear mister Salsor I had just came to see how your own of the bargain was coming along" Yaiba said as he set down the reports. Peter resisted the urge to put a bullet between that greasy bastards eye and just pulled out a small flask and drank some hard brandy. "I wish you'd announce when your paying me a visit" Peter later said approaching his desk. "You know it's not like I asked for this kind of treatment. You know what I am getting at since you are getting your end either way will it hurt if you just fucked off for awhile". Yaiba looked up from the chair as Peter sat on the desk looking down groggily at him. "Well" Yaiba began "I have conceived this idea since I died even before that I have had this ambition. Now once you have done with that... serum lets call it to make both you and I virtually god like we can then proceed with step two. Of course you and I both know once the Giganti Portal is finished we will be able to go anywhere in this universe. Then of course we can gather various weaponry and technologies in conceivable to the human imagination. I have already had other dimensions probed and I have found various tools to help us in the end..." Peter interrupted Yaiba. "Just as long as I get what I want I don't give a (hic) what the fuck you do with you fucking shitty portal" Peter said feeling the brandy work his system. "Well of course there is that" Yaiba continued. "Ah the simple man who just wants what is in his backyard. You just want the whole world to be under your enormous cartel don't you". Peter rubbed his forward as he walked across the room to take a seat on his office couch "its better than trying to be a fucking... portal building asshole now isn't it". Yaiba gave a amused laugh as he stood up "ah don't worry Peter once I have two things we can easily take this world by storm. Then you can have what you want and I can dominate the rest". Yaiba smiled as he spread out his arms gesturing all around him.

Before they could continue a loud peeping sound rang in the office then Peter Salsor motioned for Yaiba to leave by the back way hidden behind a bookcase. Then after Yaiba quickly disappeared he rushed to his desk put on some cheap cologne to hide the booze then said cheerily "come in". Then in a sudden motion the door opened and a dark figure dressed in a trench coat and face shadowing hate came in carrying a laptop. On the screen showed a very familiar letter. Peter looked at the screen with drunken overconfidence as he stared at the figure till it stood in front of his desk. "Enough games" said the distorted voice from the laptop. "I know you have the stolen Death Notes somewhere in your possession. I have come here to warn you that if you do not return them that I will be forced to coerce some of your political influences to wave their protection on you". Peter gave out a boastful laugh as he whipped his spit from his lip with his sleeve. "How's about you get the fuck out of here you fucking shit. Cause I know your just jacking around here you have shit on me. You don't have my lawyer anymore, you don't have drugs, and you certainly ain't going to get a warrant to let you search my premises and have it allowed into court. So how's about you fuck off before I have your little subordinate here thrown out on his ass"! The voice of the laptop showed of annoyance from dealing with this old drunk "I have the the United States of America giving me authority here. Also since the Kira incident Japan has allowed the CIA and FBI to investigate such instances here with the American law system. So all I need is a American judge to shut you down".

Peter spit at the laptop screen as he stood up and called his men in "you think any government is going to allow you to fuck with me stupid shit". Then in one moment of drunken stupidity he pulled out a revolver and emptied it into the dark figure holding the laptop. Anthony Rester laid there dead with blood dripping down his lower lip "fuck you 'L' I have connections you can't touch me fucking shit. If I knew who you were I'd fucking fuck you up you little shit. Well come one...(hic).. come after me then I am right fucking here bastard".

The laptop screen suddenly went dark.

***SPK's hidden base in Japan***

"Damn it Near what the fuck are you doing" yelled Gevanni when the screen went dead. "We lost another one because you had to know didn't you fuck. I can't believe you gave up Anthony like that". Near waited for Gevanni to calm down then he said simply "he was a double agent for another party". Gevanni looked at Near not believing what he just said about Anthony. "He was bought a couple months ago when his wife was diagnosed with cancer he accepted an offer from one of Peter's colleagues to fill him in during the investigation. Peter may have been drunk but he wouldn't have shot him unless he posed a direct threat against him since he regards us as no threat that means he shot him because he was feeding information. I had to make a choice and I deemed this a necessary action. He would have made all our efforts worth nothing if it continued" Near said sounding undisturbed by the incident. Gevanni let it sink into himself then he said after regaining some composer "what now we are the only ones left. Peter got everyone else but you and me he still doesn't know who we are". Near hummed to himself curling his hair till after awhile he said "I have gathered from the papers on his desk he had confirmed shipment to Moscow". Then after pushing a button on his arm chair the screen lit showing still photos the laptop took of the office.

"See how all the papers had a listed manifest to it except that one going to the heart of his operations" Near said seeing Gevanni's wrapped attention. "Now since the Death Notes were stolen when they were being sent by jet and was taken above Hawaii then it makes sense that Moscow is where Peter is hiding them. See half covered the sending address only shows the first half of the word Hawaii. Now notice how much was charged for this... it must have been done by a fellow associate who didn't know about the product being shipped. It makes sense that Peter would be fool enough to hide the most sought after weapon in the most likely place. Even though Moscow is now his personally city and fortress it can still be infiltrated. However we cannot inform the President about this..." Near was interrupted by a frustrated Gevanni, "What"? During the course of Near's efforts to put a stop to Peter using the Death Note to kill CIA agents and non-cooperating politicians all of former and new additions to the SPK were eliminated. Peter used contacts and his organization to find out who they were and used the Death Note to rub them out though he never used it himself being a god fearing catholic man he uses a subordinates to do it then he kills them. Gevanni was the last agent Near had left after long and dangerous assignment. "We can't keep him out of this..." Near quickly cut him off angrily "shut up"! Near looked at him his eyes showing his authority "as soon as we report this he will unintentionally inform Salsor we are on to him. Thus giving away any opportunity to recover the Death Notes. We must act on our own at least till we recover the Notes then we can work to break down Salsor operation and bring him down. I understand Gevanni that this has been grueling but if we follow things by the system Peter wins".

Gevanni having been put in place put his head down "so what now then? I mean the two of us can't simply walk into Moscow and take it". Near rolled the chair around to face him "your right however I have informed our new friend who has said she was against Salsor's use of demon slavery and has offered us some aid in recovering the notes. He will be with us within the week in the mean time we need to gather as much information on Salsor's Moscow operations as soon as possible". Near then turning around pushed the buttons on his chair to open his database. "Who is she sending this time?" Gevanni asked as he started get back to work. Near took a few moments to answer "she is sending someone named Hiei he is supposed to be her best".

To be continued....

Note (Hello fans I am glad that so many people liked my first installment of this series. So please if you like it let me know I enjoy fan messages... and if you don't I might get discouraged and either stop writing or perhaps kill them all. Ha ha ha... (serious stare).


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 16, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 4 – Between Realms I'll Always Love You**

It was near midnight when Botan, Yusuke, Kurama and of course Kazuma (usually referred to as Kuwabara). They spent the early day planning what they were going to do then they took a rest to prepare themselves for that night. The information the Underworld had on the Boogieman proved to be very disturbing. Since the Boogieman just abducted the boy it will take him at most two days before the boy is beyond help. Also any portal the Boogieman uses to leave his realm is constantly open it just needs a tear in its fabric in order to pass through. Kuwabara was there mostly for the sole purpose of opening the portal. After that it was agreed that only Kurama and Yusuke would go inside to rescue the boy. Botan was there to provide the boy with some of his essence back since he will have been drained some since his abduction. She will also have to use a newly made device used by the underworld to seal cracks between worlds. It looked like a white attache with three buttons on it two red the third being blue. She will use it to seal the Boogieman's portal in the boys bedroom so he would be safe from him coming back when they weren't around. Then after the rescue was finished they would be given more intimate instructions how to go about destroying the Boogieman.

It was no simple task since the Boogieman technically doesn't exist in the sense that he never had a soul but pure negative emotions he cannot be harmed. However he can be weakened till he no longer exists or he becomes vulnerable to high quantities of spiritual pressure. This is not the case in the Boogieman's dimension since that is where his strength is most magnified he would be invulnerable to attacks. Though Yusuke could hold him off for a few minutes it will provide enough time for Kurama to get the boy to safety. Since it was there fault for abandoning him it was there job to rescue him, after the parents went out for the night (not changing their routine) they went inside. Opening the a window near the kitchen they went into the house and up into the kids bedroom.

***Inside the Boogieman's Realm***

The Boogieman taking the appearance of the boys drunken father he began to torture the poor kid. _-Come on son let's play ball... huff....huff oh don't let me get angry with you know young man-_ said the fiendish monster as he changed into a giant distorted version of the boy's father. The boy screamed terrified as the Boogieman came closer stretching extending bloodied claws closer and closer. His face melting off of his skull as blood oozed out of his eyes walking closer with rancid breath sending a deep disgust into the boys system. Then as the claws were an inch from the boy the Boogieman heard a knock at his dimensional door. Pissed off that he was being disturbed during dinner he turned to his usual form and went to the door opening it to a Shinigami. The familiarity of this one made it even more irritating for him _-what the fuck do you want Ryuk?-_. Ryuk floated in while the door was open and said casually "just checking in on a neighbor". The Boogieman grabbed him by the wings before he could come close to the boy and threw him towards the door. _-I told you once-_ said the Boogieman with menace to his voice _-to never bother me you worthless little bug or I will tear your wings off and eat them for desert-. _Ryuk was going to pursue talking to the Boogieman but after he started to move towards Ryuk menacingly Ryuk opened the door and left fairly quickly. Then once he locked the door he turned around towards the fleeing boy who smelled ripe with fear.

Like fresh meat from the bone it was time the Boogieman started to pick away at the bones as he stalked after the prey.

***Mu***

Light Yagami sat against a rotting skeleton of a ancient beast as he watch a group of Shinigami roll bones for oddly shaped rocks which they seemed to value. Since Light died he arrived in Mu a kind of purgatory it was an overlapping realm to the Shinigami realm. Though in essence It would be technically correct to say you would go there after you died and used the Death Note it wasn't really the shame thing. Mu is a place for lost souls also being in that realm is light being in a lobby. So many people going in and out and others just lazing around watching the human world like a television while playing time killing games. The others sent to Mu after showing their particular hate for his manipulation in life have went off to pursue their own eternal existence. It would have been a boring time for Light if he wasn't depressed for ruining his life. How he was corrupted by that power and having killed his one true love.

He would often recall memories of his life where he first met L and how he grew to love him. Though they only whispered such things in each others ears as they went to bed together while handcuffed they found a fond desire to be close to one another. Even though during the first few days working with each other during the Kira investigation they merely tolerated each other. It wasn't till Light got rid of the Death Note that L found that Light without the influence of the power of Kira that he was a descent person. Who genuinely cared for the people around him. L soon found out it was sadly the Kira persona Light created for himself that made Light believe he was above mankind. Over the time they investigated together while handcuffed together that they saw signs of affection and desire in each others eyes. Light even though he went out with women found L to be a good man though socially inept he was brilliant. Light couldn't help but find the mans slim body something he enjoyed rubbing against when they went to bed. L enjoyed Lights company and found he was someone he could relate to even though they had different upbringings they had the same mind.

They could tell what each others plans were because in essence they were soul mates knowing what they thought or believed. True when Light regained his Kira identity he still had the objective to kill L but in truth he regretted it because he loved him. Light remembered after they came in from the rain how L sought to make Light see that he loved him. L's heart was broken when he died wishing Light could have told him he loved him just one last time. L looked watched over Light waiting for his next life but he constantly refused one now wanting to go through life again with no chance of being with Light. After witnessing Light's death he argued with the big boss to let him be with Light in Mu but he was denied. It wasn't so much a punishment for L as it was for Light. Even though good intentions may have been one of his motives in truth he sought godly hood. Light saw the truth in L's objections soon after finding that after it all he had no one. Light was taken out of his delirious sorrow by Ryuk who now stood above him on the bones Light leaned again. "So enjoying eternity Light" Ryuk asked with his usual tone of self importance mixed with superiority over others. Light in constant anger over Ryuk giving such a corruptible power kept his rage in check for two reasons. The first was he could have always turned down the Death Note and the second was if he never became Kira he never would have met L. So in a way he was grateful because it is not like somebody could pass up a life time without their soul mate. Even though their time was short he was in a way blissfully happy to have known L and remember him. "I have a eternity to regret Ryuk" Light said showing a lack of enthusiasm. Ryuk knew that Light was missing L and could tell how Light would feel about him from the start. Ryuk didn't feel bad for what he did all he really do was give Light the tool but in the end he was only responsible for one part of a thousand piece jigsaw.

In the end Ryuk found Light to be the only stimulated conversationalist in the Shinigami realm. Ever since his more recent escapades he was punished not to harshly since his involvements were left to human devices. However for only two more weeks he wasn't allowed in the human world so he spent most of his time tormenting the Boogieman, using his Death Note and talking to Light. Ever since Ryuk was forbidden to enter the human realm for a time he was cut off from his supply of red apples. This made him unable to sleep as a time killer due to a unique withdrawal symptom. Ever since the first Kira incident Ryuk built a immunity to all but one symptom which was insomnia. This left more time for Ryuk to annoy Light which became increasingly more frequent. "You miss him don't you Light eh? L you want to see him again don't you?" said Ryuk in his normal tone but trying to be sympathetic ironically. Light even though he was insulted by Ryuk mocking his pain he had little in him to be angry. Which then left only hurt in Light as he remembered the brief time he spent with L, Light might have cried then if he wasn't dead. However he was emotionally damaged enough to put his face on his knees and push the world around him away.

Ryuk saw this and decided it was best to leave him alone Ryuk didn't want to have Light become emotionally overwhelmed by his predicament.

Ryuk was about to leave when in a flash a rip in dimensions was opened up letting a blinding light draw the attention from those all around its shine. Then after the light faded leaving the realm in it's ghostly atmosphere there stood two humans however at second glance the Shinigami knew they were demons.

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 16, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 5 – Boogieman is a guaranteed nightmare...**

The Boogieman looked around a part of his realm filled with oversized toys and objects of youth demonized into monstrous monuments. He was pretending to look around not knowing where the boy was but at all times he knew where he was... cowering from the monster. _-Oh..where is that little boy at... I am getting awfully hungry wheeze...huff.....huff...oh..-_ pausing over the jack in the box the kid his behind. Then as the realm seem to grown into a expanding darkness as the jack in the box got smaller and the Boogieman got bigger. _-I found you haha ha wheeze..-_.

***

Yusuke and Kurama didn't pay any attention to the Shinigami as the sense of the kids growing danger became more intense. It was Kurama who sensed it out a dimensional door camouflaged into the surreal background of dark silhouettes and endless dark gloom. Yusuke tried to open it but found it locked so both backing up not wanting to waste and more time Yusuke yelled out "stand back I'm am blowing off this door"! Then as light gathered in the darkness all the Shinigami around the door got out of the way except for two figures who were watching curiously.

***

The Boogieman was blown into the blackness of his realm when his door blew off. Yusuke and Kurama rushed in looking around the now distorted realm as the Boogieman's realm started to lose it's stability. Both of them sensed out the boy who hid behind a small box a little bit smaller than him. Yusuke wasted no time dashing over to him seeing the thinned child shake miserably from fright. "Don't worry I'm here kid" said Yusuke who felt truly happy to see two bright eyes look up shinning with hope. "Ah you here! Thank You for coming back! Thank You Mr. Urameshi!" cried the boy as he leaped into Yusuke's arms. Carrying him he started towards the open portal door with Kurama waiting midway. _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG WHEEZE....-_ the sound sent a shock through both Yusuke's and Kurama's system as they looked back. Then approaching with great speed was the Boogieman taking the form of a great beast with bull hooves. A giant head with a gaping jaw filled with teeth with rotated like razor blazes. His upper body on top of a fleshy torso was completely made up of flexing skinless muscles formed together with metallic blades. However he still kept his gloved hands and dirty suit over that monstrous body.

Yusuke ran over to Kurama holding the kid and before Kurama had time to respond Yusuke told him hurriedly "quick get the kid out of here I'll hold this Boogie bastard back". Placing the shaking boy in his arms Yusuke rushed back head on against the charging nightmare of all innocence. Kurama for a second didn't know what to think but then knowing what he had to do he ran off hoping to get the kid to safety.

In one big booming combustion Yusuke blew away the torso of the Boogieman. Then it shifted forms again to one of a monstrous squid creature however whenever the Boogieman changed he kept his gloves and suit. This form knocked Yusuke on his back with a whack of a massive tentacle which flung him across the void. On the left side of the portal Yusuke looked over there and already saw the Boogieman taking his most familiar form dashing towards Kurama. The Boogieman must be a going at the speed of sound to catch up nearly a foot or so away from Kurama who still was some ways away from the portal. The realm seemed to expand which made the door seem farther and farther away. Yusuke feeling something may have been broken in his side still got up and charged after the beast. In a hail of sharp blows Yusuke manage to put down the Boogieman after a light speed dash. It was enough time for Yusuke to put some power into hisReigun to evaporate the Boogieman's form into dizzying mist.

Looking at the portal Yusuke smiled when he saw that Kurama made it through and was about to go himself but he was stuck to the floor. Looking down he found his feet down around his ankle was trapped in a sinking scum. The scum took on the face of a large pale monstrous face which began to speak _-wheeze well my young friend you cost me my dear sweat dinner. Huff wheeze but you will make an excellent replacement once I am done softening the leanness from the meat-._

***

Light and Ryuk saw through the opening portal what was happening paying rapt attention on the struggle inside the Boogieman's realm. They saw Kurama go through an open portal back to the humans realm holding the child as Yusuke was trapped in the Boogieman's dimension with the door wide open. They both saw a giant post pulled around Yusuke holding him up by his wrist by translucent slime which also held his ankles in place. Then a giant cloud of gaseous greenish fumes rose from the ground and standing there in his suit and gloves which became more like boxing gloves was the Boogieman.

***

_-Now dear fellow how about...wheeze some fisticuffs to soften... you up huff- _said the Boogieman before he landed his first monstrous punch. The first blow might of shattered all of Yusuke's bones in one shot but his will kept him from giving into the pure power of the attack. Yusuke knew in this realm the illusions the Boogieman had became reality but willpower provides resistance against his power. However even Yusuke powerful spirit may not be enough to stand against the Boogieman for long.

***

Light Yagami saw this through his eyes not believing the scene Ryuk on didn't want to get involved in any dispute with that crazy fiend. Not minding if it was just teasing but no Shinigami would dare take on the Boogieman. Their Death Notes were useless against him however he could use a Death Note if he got his hands on one but the Shinigami king would never allow it. In that realm the king could easily go into the Boogieman's domain and take it back and since the Boogieman is a wanted in the human world he would be under constant pursuit. As Ryuk was pitying Yusuke's predicament when he noticed Light running towards the portal. "Hey Light what are you doing! He'll kill ya Light...again!" shouted out the Shinigami as Light ran to the portal.

Not listening though because Light was stuck in this impulsive mode go strive for repentance. His crimes may now being punished but it was never enough for what he done. It was the start then of his track for paradise everyone wants it but it only comes with a flash of inspiration. Talks to us and commands in a surge of adrenaline which makes us obey its call to duty. We are drafted by it and we follow it when the adrenaline loses its power but keep going at it because we know it is leading us to something wonderful. This feeling jolted Light through that portal were Ryuk didn't dare go through and charged at the giant fiend.

***

Kurama got through the portal under the kids bed with the kid in his arms. However it was to his shock when Kurama heard Kuwabara curse out loud. Kurama let Botan take the boy from his arms to see what was the problem "the portal closed". Kurama glared at Kuwabara in disbelief. "What do you mean?! Yusuke is still back there!" shouted Kurama fearing the worst. Kuwabara tried to make sense out of the situation "I don't know what to tell ya when you passed through the portal just clo...." Kuwabara didn't finish when a blinding light shot through from under the bed. Then an eruption caused the house to shake to its foundations.

To be continued in act 5.5.......

Note (I split act 5 into two parts the .5 part has extreme yaoi. Depicting the first time Light and L made love).


	6. Chapter 5 and on Half

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 16, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 5.5 – I'll Never Say L(ove) Again**

Before Light had L killed back when they were still handcuffed and working on the Kira case together Light had a little too much wine. L had decided to take a break being one of limits after all squatted on the couch sipping at a sweetened wine Light brought. Light was offended that his gift was being abused by L's sweet tooth. Placing over four tea spoons full of sugar into a wine glass then sipping it gingerly. "Ryuzaki! Your ruining it" said Light harshly moving the bottle over to his side of the table. Sitting on the opposite side on a similar couch with the cuff chains stretching on the side of the table. L not being one of any social grace but knowing enough when he was being annoying said after taking one large gulp from his glass "its bitter". Light was confused "bitter"? Light said wishing for clarification. L continued "yes bitter. I don't like bitter stuff or sour things they make me lose my focus. The winery that made this particular bottle used too much preservation and it ruined the lushness of the bottle. Indigently blended also with an overdoes of fermented grape juice. So what sugar I use I only use to get back some of its sweetness". Light was impressed by L's analysis of the win so Light poured himself a glass and tasted it he found nothing wrong with the wine. Then again Light wasn't much of an expert on wine he trusted his opinion on the matter and after a few glasses he noticed what L meant by bitter.

"Light are you alright" L said, "you seem a bit... well you are drunk aren't you". Light was quite drunk since Ryuzaki figured there was little need to state how overly potent its contents were decided to leave Light to his own devices. "Hic... I'm fine" Light said as he blushed and nodded his head forward and back "I'm getting a little sleepy that's yawn....all...". Laying his head back against the back of the couch left L not sure what he should do he didn't want to wake him up due to his state. Then again he might get sick just sitting out there without any thing to keep him warm. However L noticed a side of Light he hadn't noticed before a sort of... feminine quality.

L hid his face in shame against his legs but peeked out to see that sensitive neck exposed. It put thoughts into his head the wine indeed was potent. How it sets such fine moods between two people especially two men. L was feeling the affects of the wine himself which made his blood pump faster. Licking his lips he looked sensually at Light then remembering the cameras he decided on his own urges to have privacy.

***

Light felt all his senses leave him except a lingering heat that traveled from his chest down to his groin. Not aware of it but feeling its presence he felt it as it suddenly started giving his neck a soft numb. Making him sensitive to little nips and nibbles of pressure there then... GOD! It was like his blood was shivering to a new heat it made him writhe in pleasure. Something was sucking him dry of all his heat but he just couldn't stop but overheat. Not in any awareness he felt the source of the sucking with his hands and held onto it fearing it might go away then he spread his legs to helping the pleasure. Shaking in agony but it turned to relieved feeling the heat leave him and being swallowed up opening his eyes with little tears dripping down Light saw Ryuzaki. Light wasn't in his right mind then but even if he was he would admit to himself at least that he had just received an orgasmic blow job.

Looking around Light noticed they were still in the sitting room they were drinking wine in Light figured later that L must have shut the cameras off for that room. Light however still flinched when he saw L pull down his pants and then his underwear to let out his cock. It was large somewhere between ten centimeters though he figured L might just be a grower. L's face showing so much pain from holding back the increase of blood to his cock. Both hands wrapped around it keeping it squeezed tightly in his grasp but its girth just stretched out his grasp till Light noticed it beating. Throbbing at regular intervals rocks hard which scared Light. Because he knew what L was thinking on doing with that rod of his watching as L put on a condom from a pile he had on the table. Then after he slipped it on in a tight fit he took a bottle of lube and massaged his cock with it Light regaining some sense tried to put his pants on but L threw them to the side. So he tried to crawl away but L kept a tight hold on the hand cuffs so he didn't get far.

Light tried to face L but it was too late with a animal like pounce L put his full weight on Light. "Ple...please Ryuzaki don't no...no I said..get off god please" pleaded Light but Ryuzaki was beyond reason. "Sorry Light" Ryuzaki said as he held his cock and guided it into Light's ass "I wanted this for too long". Light didn't know what L meant but that then but his curiosity was replaced with intense pain. It was like someone was sticking a long cock shaped rock up his ass which made it squeeze tightly. Trying to prevent the passage of L's cock Light's ass just made him squeeze his 'lower' muscles which only trapped L inside of him. Grunting in pain both L and Light felt both pain and pleasure. L felt his cock being squeezed hard as Light felt his ass being forced open but both of them like the shiver of pleasure that came with the pain. It only made Light raise his waist still drunk with both the passion and the wine he let L thrust into him.

It didn't last long as L felt a suddenly orgasm when he was still thrusting which made him get a cramp in his leg. Rolling onto his back and onto the floor L laid on his back in pain. As Light feeling unbelievably good just fell asleep.

***

L woke up to a swift kick to the head seeing to his surprise Light stand over him with a face of both disgust and anger. Remembering his actions of the past night he felt a bit of shame for not keeping his head and welcomed while expecting Light's second blow.

…..To be Continued.

Note: L's and Light's past romance will be continued as the series continues. In .5 segments.

DOUBLE NOTE: I will refuse to write from here on however unless four people at least send me some fan mail. Over a hundred hits for my fic's and I am mortified to see no one telling me at least "I liked it". It really does matter you know. So unless four new fans tell me either something nice about my fic's I ain't posting chapter six.

I am a very fragile artist after all and I need some praise....so

PRAISE ME!

Triple Note: I am serious about the previous note but not with such drama...that is just for flare.


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Jan, 1, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Double Feature** **Act – 6 I Won't Die For You, Because You'd Be Alone**

-During the shadows of the summer evening would you Kagome spill your blood for innocent lives?-

"No"

-When the red moon flares scarlet and all illusions of the day have gone would you give your life to save lost souls?-

"No"

-If Inuyasha burned to the bone, and his soul was frozen would you not die to save his life?-

"No"

-Why?-

"If I died and he lived, he would be all alone".

- You'll sure die to be with him-

Kagome was mesmerized in the trance of a figure caped in forest green garbs his vest was blood red. His eyes were bright blue, gem like in appearance they seemed to draw on Kagome. Draw on her innocence, her fears, and especially her anxiety. With those eyes he dared her to go that extra step closer forcing his way past her defenses. Hidden in his cape his large form was hidden in the darkness of the night. All light of the night seemed hidden from the clouds of the evening dotting out all existence of light.

That night Kagome and Inuyasha were having a spat in their home isolated in a forest of wondrous plants which was shaded by large trees. A hidden paradise but that night Kagome stormed out after her use of spice in that night's food offended her deeply. Leaving Inuyasha alone with a numb mouth who was trying desperately to ease the discomfort. However it was an evening in which the antagonist in this part of the tale has set into motion a set of deeds. Ranging and not limited to one case of murder, theft, and most heinous of all impersonation.

This thing I regret to say is fiendish associate to Peter Salsor and Yaiba and I am regretfully here to announce that old allies and friends to Kagome have died. The fiendish associate deemed it necessary to end life that posed a threat to the plan. The demon hunter and the lecherous monk along with all of their many children, family, and friends are dead.

For you see that thing which I regard as such because of his lack of emotion used two devices created in the ninth dimension to enthrall them and conquer his victims. Using his 'Eyes of Memory' he traps them in a sort of trance and uses the 'Deadly Doom Destruction Gun' to utterly destroy his enemies. In the end sadly after the children were slaughtered and unarmed he shot the monk killing him instantly. Of course his wife tried to avenge him but while with child she grimly fell victim to the eyes and stood still till she met her destruction.

Then after that a demon horse, a demon wolf and his two colleagues, and even more grimly a little girl with a goblin at her side.

On this planet so much death that night brought little value to life, we are alone in the understanding of loss. Death has little meaning till witnessed no meaning.

Kagome was like the others not wise to the tricks of that villain as he prepared to enjoy the strangulation of her he remembered she was needed alive. So with a swish of his cloak she her conscious struggle with her eternal paradox was ended for only a brief while.

The question sadly being if your loved was going to die would you die to safe your loved one but leaving him alone? Or would you let your loved one die and live alone? On this planet until you witnessed death is has no meaning.

Inuyasha after an hour got worried and searched for her but sadly to no avail. Kagome was gone.

***

Sota was soon moved out of the underwater complex while blind folded he was forced to walk from his cell up a few levels by stairs. They took the liberty to plug his ears to prevent any sound reaching his ear's was unaware of what cold veil walked past. In what felt to be an almost instant journey he crossed the Unknown Dimension. There he was going to have a family reunion along with the union of his lover's killer.

***

Peter was ecstatic as he finished checking the numbers on the read out. He almost couldn't believe it worked but it did, nearly dripper over his crossed feet he quickly staggered over to Yaiba. Yaiba was pleased with the results glad to have it up and running but he knew without that key component this was useless in the long run. Unless they manage to get the Giganti Portal the power that can only be provided by an extraordinary power source it could only travel to the one place. The Unknown Dimension and if they provide enough power they can travel a once closed portal in the past. In the past where a relic had existed once which could give the portal the power it needs.

Then after that is done they can proceed to gather some armaments to take back the ultimate weapons stolen by Neer. Neer who they suspected all along after the heist have set out to reclaim the Death Note and have already sent some men in the Russian mob after them. Yaiba and Peter just enjoyed the moment having made the portal one hundred percent working instead of off and on as it was before.

***

In death blackness is usually an issue something also with no meaning. Cold and lonely is where a fallen one is now trapped but has begun to find a way out.

After weeks of working at it he had begun to break the barrier between life and death and was soon able to go out in the world of the living to find a suitable… body. Even though his form still existed in the realm of total death he can't escape it with his body unless a sort of ritual was broken which banished him in the first place.

Of course after a day he was able to find one.

…To be continued.


	8. Chapter 6 2nd Half

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Jan, 1, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Double Feature Act 6 (2nd half) – Master Mind Is No King He's An Ace!**

Yaiba and Peter were being used, as much as anyone could have been played as pawns in the epic chess game. The game which has been intricately designed by Ashi Tsuin.

Both the head member of the League Of World Criminals and CEO of the largest corporation in the world. Tsuin industries which he built from the ground up has become the most successful earning software company in the world. When he was starting out he took up large loans to create a software company that sold brilliant software that he used to corner the market on car design programs. Then he put all his profits into buying stocks in bottom rum companies and merged them with his own. Whether they dealt in foods or electronics he wanted them and today he has become 'mister I sell it all'.

Ashi was nicknamed that for being obsessed with corning the market in all goods no one stood against him in any pricing war. However even though he is the richest man in the world no one suspects not even the detective L could suspect him.

Even the highest authority in the afterlife could not give any clues to the underlings to the Shinigami to the Gates of Judgment could see him as the master mind.

The Underworld only knows his alias with no face behind it as Master Mind for his constant need to run any criminal enterprise (ANYWHERE).

However being fairly young of the age of seventeen he started making money in his business and today is about twenty five years of age. Blonde hair pulled back with slick hair gel being of average height for someone with Japanese ethnicity. However due to a tragic birth he was born with a deformed face and abandoned.

Living till six at a wilderness orphanage then at eight was trapped in some dimension vortex forcing him out of his dimension of birth. Then thrown through a tunnel between worlds with distorted his face far beyond any recognition. Being born with a genius level intelligence he used makeup to hide his blank face like expressions. Lidless eyes, no lips around his mouth, his nose just being two holes in his face. Ears seemingly ripped off his head. Leaving a half death freak face but since money was coming in he managed to create a somewhat permanent facial mask which looked exactly like the face of an American business man. With chiseled good looks combined with his amazing charm, awesome charisma, and especially his ability to say the right thing.

However like some humans may have spiritual powers he doesn't have one all he has is his trillion dollar fortune, his army of subordinates, and his perfect IQ. With knowledge of all things mathematical, scientific, and from the world of literature in all known languages.

When you see him in his usual awe god like appearance any one would be envied to be in his appearance.

In his longue he would remain seated in his giant black leather longue chair as he watched over his long time obsession. His focus of all his hatred where everything he did was to kill that one… 'the one they kept' Ashi would keep thinking to himself. Eventually he turned off one of his monitors sick of looking at that stupid face.

To his pleasant joy he turned on the monitor to the far left where he monitor his latest part of his extensive plan.

***The Boogieman's Realm***

Light did not hurt the Boogieman but shocked him enough to lose concentration on his ability to control his realm. Loosening the ties around Yusuke's wrists, this allowed Yusuke to focus all his energy into one blast.

***The Entrance Of The Door To The Boogieman Realm***

Ryuk watched this not willing to risk his existence for Light decided he was done for and adjusted his belt which contained a valuable item. He was caught by surprise by the instant backlash of energy which both blinded him and threw him half way across the realm, making him lose his valuable item.

***In the kids bedroom***

After the house stopped shaking and the light disappeared from under the bed Kurama, the kid, Botan, and Kuwabara looked almost half blinded by the light for any signs of Yusuke. However once their eyes adjusted they saw it wasn't Yusuke that managed to escape.

***

Yusuke felt a drop of rain land on his face; it was cold and brought him into consciousness. He opened his dry eyes up and peered up into a sky clouded by black clouds. It was obviously going to rain but he didn't have the strength to get up before the rain would start.

His voice was too weak to cry out but he was not able to keep his consciousness long.

***

Inuyasha searched all night and day for Kagome but was not able to find a trace of her. He was able to trace her scent to a clearing but it seemed she just disappeared. So that day after spending all night searching for her desperately he gave up fearing his own strength would give out eventually.

So almost half dragging himself he started home hopefully he would arrive there before it started to rain. He was nearly home when he saw what appeared to be a badly beaten human lying on his way home.

***At Ashi's Office***

The Boogieman would have been lost in the void between worlds forever if he wasn't pulled out. After being nearly sucked into the endless void he was surprised after losing grasp on the last shreds of his realm to be in a half lit office. The office was nearly twice the size of the White House and three times as luxurious.

It was a surprise to the Boogieman when the light focused in an illuminating circle showing off pearl like floors. Then it was a bigger surprise to see from the shadows Ashi Tsuin step into the light.

"Good evening sir I am glad to see you are alright" Ashi said while walking closer to the Boogieman.

_-What is this mortal?-_ said the menacing voice of the Boogieman.

"Well if I may be forward Mister… Boogie I believe we follow the same line of common adversaries" said Ashi.

-_I make no deals with foolish humans_- wheezed the Boogieman.

"To be fair my friend you're not talking to a Joker here" replied Ashi after producing a parcel from his jacket.

-_Then what am I talking to- _said the Boogieman.

"Well I may not be a king but you'll be glad to have an ace in the hole" said Ashi as he offered the Boogieman a parcel. Which was a notebook shaped item placed inside of an envelope.

***

Ryuk after recovering from the blast went over to the door to find it now non-existent. "Oh Light, why did you have to end it? Well at least you provided some amusement for me. Well I might as well…." Ryuk was cut short while talking to himself. As he was adjusting his belt he found that his Death Note was gone. Eventually he figured it must have been dropped during the blast so he frantically searched the ground hoping it didn't land into the Boogieman's realm. However that dread turned to reality as he searched for hours and didn't fine it.


	9. Chapter 7

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Jan, 1, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 7 – The Master Mob, Mister Bob**

-In Japan-

Quite in a common bar six patrons were inside drinking away their day's hard labor while they listened to a rather spurious man at the karaoke machine. If they weren't drinking hard that day they might have noticed that instead of rock the song was supposed to be a slow dance song. The bar tender if he weren't having a nice night worth of business he might have stopped that drunken fool.

The nights of casual drinking may have been ended with nothing worse than a light hang over in the morning. It would end in a crime scene as soon as Bob 'the king' Sadoncowic walked into the bar with his men.

Peter Salsor asked that Bob take his men from his headquarters in Russia and find out Near and kill him. Along with his elite men from the Russian mob, Peter managed to find a finger print on the melted vault door and found trace DNA of a demon.

Yaiba suggested using some of their 'products' of research to compact Near using demon help.

However they only looked like eight men with the smallest of them taking the lead to the counter. The bar tender was busy cleaning his counter when Bob stood there.

Of course since the patrons were too busy getting their fill of drink they didn't really notice seven rather 'bigger' than average foreigners come inside. Although seven were 'bigger than average' the odd one out, Bob was a little shorter than the rest. Actually being below the average adult height and a bit weaker than most he depends on his 'hired help' to get his jobs done.

Being notified on trouble the bartender was ordered to just give him a letter and a pouch and push the button under his counter if it gets dangerous.

Bob was handed the note and the pouch for his inspection, the bartender hoped he could get this pig like individual out of his bar.

Bob in actuality is three hundred and eighty pounds with a snout like nose and big squinty eyes. His head was melon shaped with a skin cracking tan and stray hairs all over his head. The hairs were brown and army cut to the point of non-existence. Only a carpet spread around his round head with an ugly brown color just spreading the top of his head.

However he was short he was fat and dressed in odd business suit which was nothing but patches of other fabrics and stitched poorly that it was plain seen.

Now that the layout of Bob is now out there I think it would be best to describe his features in three simple traits fat, smelly, and simple minded. The only extremely well trait he has his way of using thugs and torture. Not being a high school graduate it was plain to see that in how he spoke.

"What's this…?" Bob said grunting while ripping open the 'folded letter'. Then after blurting out an obscenity he put the two ripped pieces of the paper side by side. Then opened his eyes wide to read it, "D-dear…to w-h-o it m-a-y concern". Then after giving a proud "hee" he continued.

To continue the letter Bob was reading without his slow brand of out loud reading "I have taken the liberties of returning stolen property to you in the pouch provided. Please note that I have agents posted outside in case of an outraged backlash on anyone in this establishment due to my actions. Sincerely, an anonymous well wisher". Bob was somewhat curious on what the letter meant again being someone with little education it wasn't till one of his men told him what it meant.

"Oh… yeah the pouch the Notes must be in the pouch!" said Bob as he opened the pouch and took ashes out of the pouch. "What the hell is this?" Bob yelled making all in the bar looked towards the group by the bar. "This wasn't stolen from us… was it?" said Bob. One of his men leaned over to his ear, "huh… what? He burned it… then he left us the ashes… aaaahhhh he.. he disrespects me that.. that… that fucker. Kill him, kill him, no kill them all kill them first. Break their knees, rip their shoulders open and stuff the full of nails. Hurt them now, now, NOW"!

***

The authorities got a back up call within twenty minutes that the agents that Near responded to a disturbance inside. However when they arrived they only found a bar covered in blood. The bodies appeared to have been inhumanly smashed to puddles of blood and bodily fluids. Bones, organs, and other bodily parts were pounded into liquid.

***

Hiei was told by Near he could wait for further orders within a very luxurious hotel where all his needs were met. From food being mostly meat and sweats to drink which was either plain water or sweet juice. Then the rest of the time he spent sleeping, it felt odd sleeping in such a comfortable bed but he admitted to himself at least that he loved the warmth. He was waiting for a week without any word from Near and he was getting anxious for something that didn't involve eating his fill or sleeping in a soft bed.

Hiei was tempted to leave if he didn't sense something….

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 8 Scene 1

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Jan, 1, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 8 – From Russia With Hate, From Kurama With Love Scene 1**

Hiei sensed a familiar ki coming from below. Hiei was on the fifth floor and he sensed the ki moving upwards quickly. Not sure what he should do since he was familiar with it he wasn't sure if he should be outright hostile to it until he was sure. However coming unannounced were grounds for some hostility from his part. So taking sword in hand and waited at the door for whoever it was to just come through.

Hiei was still trying to sense who it was but it became clear that it was moving too fast for him to tell who is was but it was in great haste. Hiei barley had enough time to get his sword in place when a familiar blur rush into the room. In a blur of silver and white, Hiei was struck still by the sight of Youko Kurama.

Kurama had no problem finding Hiei and going quickly towards him he tried to take Hiei by the arm, but Hiei remembered their last meeting all those years ago. "Hiei please come with me there is no time to explain they'll be coming soon" said Kurama in a hurried words.

"Go with you? After all you put….!" Hiei began but was cut off by Kurama's words "there is no time to explain please Hiei come with me"!

-About a week ago-

After the ordeal with the Boogieman Kurama waited with the kid till his parents came home then left to Kuwabara's apartment. Once Kurama arrived he found Kuwabara and Botan already questioning Light Yagami. The infamous Kira a few years back, after Light's death there was a giant media parade about his life and his picture was infamous with his cult. Some still believe in Kira and they believe him as the new God and say he will come back one day.

Botan was most concerned because if Light came back alive that meant that during the explosion it allowed Light to rematerialize as a living being in the human world. If that was the case then to someone who was alive the explosion could cause the reverse affect or even worse.

Light who was already calculating since he was captured by what he deemed to be inferior in intelligence but stronger in body decided it may be his chance. He was humble in the beginning and planned to escape to start a new life, but hearing all his old exploits brought back some of his old ambition. Not enough to start his Kira escapades again but enough to think about it.

However when Kurama arrived he was not able to play his usual calm head games with the other two. "Hello" Kurama said when he arrived, "I had just left the kid with his parents. They seem happy enough to have their son back. What did you learn about Yusuke"? Kuwabara was the first to answer in a pissed tone, "nothin' this guy claims that he remember Yusuke firing his Reigun the Boogieman but that caused the realm to break apart. He also claimed to be there to 'help out' but I think it was part of a massive scheme".

Kurama was not sure Kuwabara was being unbiased with Light but since the Kira killings began a lot of his friends who turned to a life or crime were dead. Even though he made something of himself he still hanged out with his old friends who were soon being killed. In total Kurama remembered Kuwabara had lost about eight of his closest friends during that time. Although Kurama found Lights actions morally disgusting he couldn't blame him for using that sort of ideal to help the world. Although Kurama still was against it and he found Light seemed to have added his ego in the equation of his actions which made it more for his sake than others.

Light however still withheld that during the destruction of the Boogieman's realm that he saw the Death Note float in a realm tearing apart. So he reached out to grab it but since it was floating open he only managed to tear a piece of paper from it. He soon hid it his waist of his pants when he was being held in place by Kuwabara.

When he arrived from under the bed they weren't able to get the answers to satisfy what happened to Yusuke. Light could only indicate that Yusuke fired some sort of energy blast from his fingers which hit the Boogieman. Then it caused as the Boogieman become distorted the realm began to fall apart. Light said he didn't remember anything after that Light was calm and sounded honest enough to convince Kurama and Botan to a limit.

Kuwabara was still unconvinced of anything Light said with a grudge he harbored for all those friends Light killed. They might have given him a little move around but Botan informed them that Light can't go anywhere, "you see…" Botan began "Light technically is still dead. If we were to let him go and he were to do something like kill someone no matter what happened to his victim we can't write them off as dead. That causes our system to break down and we can't do anything we are powerless and they turn into lost souls. So we have to keep an eye on him till we can declare he is alive again". Kuwabara was very keen on this idea but of course there was the more cold hearted approach "if he is already declared dead… couldn't you know..." but he was cut short by Botan before he finished. "No!" Botan blurted loudly, "if we did that then we had to declare him dead twice without stating he was alive. We need to balance this out since he was brought back alive in this world were his remains are still kept and kill him that means we would have to list him as dead twice. Light is only listed as being alive once, if he died twice that means that the status of life and death is unbalanced that would create an error in the system. That's like if Kurama for example, was born then went back in time and killed his mother… that would cause an incongruent even in the timeline. Therefore the universe can only correct it by resetting itself in an infinite loop from beginning to Kurama's mother death, or Kurama would become non-existence. However in this situation if we killed Light now or he dies or kills someone else the events of the universe needs to bring someone alive again which would be Light. Then that would make Light continuing coming alive which would cause adverse affects to the life and death system. Like if you were to die suddenly it would be because Light ruined a set event of people's destinies which is always changing; that would make everything we do one hundred percent unpredictable. Making our system of predicting death and life useless, another more damaging scenario is that to balance itself out everyone can never die unless they life twice first. Which makes death impossible and makes the already dead alive including those reincarnated, I could just list scenarios of what happens but their all bad. So it is best we don't even consider that approach".

Kurama and Kuwabara listened to Botan which left Kurama more concerned about Light's well being and Kuwabara was more upset about not even having the opportunity to avenge his friends.

So during that week Kurama volunteered to look after Light which he accomplished with his variety of plants and high intellect.

***

Yusuke woke up looking a pair of red eyes in the face, Yusuke tried to strike it but was surprised to see his fist go through the almost substance less material. Yusuke wasn't sure what was going on he examined his surroundings and found that he was inside an old styled house. It became apparent that he was wounded and he was treated somewhat though it was quite apparent that whoever helped him was no Kurama when he came to healing.

However Yusuke was still light headed and he was barely aware of the specter floating over him. "Hello, I sense that you are from the time were I came from so I am hoping you can help me" the specter said to Yusuke. Yusuke who was not able to think to clearly was not able to ask anything better than "who are you"? The specter didn't hesitate to give an answer, "my name is Naraku".

***

Inuyasha found what he thought was a human on his way home before the rain came however when he brought him home it was soon apparent that he wasn't. The feel around him was more demonic than anything so during the night Inuyasha treated Yusuke's wounds and allowed him to wake up on his own time.

When Inuyasha started home after another fruitless search he was surprised to see his guest was awake again. So quietly he entered his home again and noticed he was talking to someone, but for all he knew he was alone.

"Damn it… why do you keep telling me stuff like that... I said shut up what you did to that kid is your own business now quit! I said shut the fuck up…" Inuyasha heard behind the door this loud argument. Then to his relief… somewhat he opened and found out that he might just be crazy. "I see your up" Inuyasha said plain faced as Yusuke looked up to see the half demon messed up from moving around in the dirt.

"Ah sorry" Yusuke apologized but Inuyasha was not at ease because after a moment he went back to talking to himself only under his breath "look… he thinks I'm crazy. What… fine I'll tell him but after that you get the hell out of my head. Fine I'll do that to just as long as this works you bastard".

Inuyasha was busy going to the larder to fetch a couple of apples for himself and his company. Still unsure whether he would offer his hospitality anymore became an issue of his guest's sanity.

***

Yusuke was arguing with Naraku now in whispers, "how the hell do you expect me to do that? I don't even know how I got here" Yusuke said bluntly as he tried not to raise his voice.

Naraku being patient tried to use his use of manipulative speech craft to convince Yusuke to do as he requested "there is not time to argue with me. Our two timelines run parallel so the longer you take here the longer time passes in the other world. What you need to do is convince Inuyasha that Kagome is in her original time and made him help you open up the well again. It may open if enough spiritual pressure is added to it but if you don't hurry your friends may be in danger". Naraku wasn't positive if Yusuke or his friends had anything definite to do with Yaiba's plans but he wasn't going to let Yusuke think any differently. Until Yaiba is slain he cannot return his body to the realm of the living and even now his power is starting to weaken. If he waits any longer he may become non-existent. Yusuke was still not sure whether he should trust Naraku or not but he was a good enough judge of character to see he was worth listening to at least for now. Besides if something was going on back home he would be totally bummed if he missed out on another adventure.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter Neagative 1

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Jan, 1, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act Negative 1 – Don't Cry Life Can't Be Perfect **

Master Mind only had one confidant even who he never told the whole truth to everyone before. His confidant was his second ego a second identity he told lies and false truths to hide who he was from everyone. He did this so often he sadly believed he was a self made millionaire a child prodigy and somehow hideously deformed from birth.

The truth though that under his cold poker face, salesman's smile, manipulative eyes and evil intentions there is a lonely child. Someone who wasn't meant to be in the world he lives in someone who forgot his roots a long time ago because of a world that never gave him a fair chance.

It happened in another world true but what happened is a story in the opposite direction.

Nearly forty miles away from their village they dropped off a child only a few days old at an orphanage in a land full of mist. Clouded in black wearing undistinguishing masks carrying no icons to identify themselves they rushed off in the night. Alone the child felt no one around so as it trembled in the cloudy cold night it cried out.

"Damn it… Ella you bitch see if there is another bastard out there?" said a loud drunken voice from within the aging building which set the tempo for the child's life. It was sadly a tempo that continued.

Four eight years the child cruelly named by Baka by Phillip Tangerene an oddly named man who along with Ella Tangerene came from an island off the southern coast. He moved to that place looking for a place to lay low but after the previous orphanage curators died in an "accident" he took charge. Bilking the government of that and of a small amount of funds to run the place, being complete hateful drunk the he spent his time drinking or beating the kids. Ella even though addicted to a local drug called Nerve Weed took some sympathy with the kids and convinced many kids to leave with whatever money she could sum up to prevent anything from happening to those girls who out grew child hood. The boys were mostly sent away at seventeen or eighteen due to Phillip seeing no need to keep them around but curtain boys and girls even those eight or nine had to leave due to Phillips sick nature. That will just be left to imagination but it is mostly likely the worst thing you could imagine. Then again there were some who couldn't get away and ended up sleeping with the bush roots in the garden. That place was basically hell most of the time for the kids except Baka and Hajime who found life tolerable with each other.

That first night a five year old Hajime took care of Baka after Phillip dropped him on the kitchen floor for Ella to help when she came out of her state. Hajime even though at first like the others decided to let him be and get out of Phillips way before he remembered to order them to do some chores (which were usually difficult and lengthy). However hearing Baka start to cry so loud which made Phillip threaten to beat him to death made Hajime pick him up and take him to his hiding place in the basement. There he cleaned shared his food with him, and took care of him. He was like a big brother to Baka and parent as Baka grew older he started to regard Hajime as family.

They were nearly inseparable while they grew up they kept out of Phillips way gathered enough food to survive and spent their time in their hiding place in the basement looking at books. Since neither could read they just looked at the pictures, they also played shadow puppets when the sun crept through a small window that led to the basement from the outside before it set. They shared a bed together in the boy's dorms however they did it because they wanted to and not because there wasn't enough beds (which most of the time there wasn't).

However eight years since Baka arrived something changed for him… Hajime left. Hajime for weeks before was forced to sleep in Phillips bed (from Baka's point of view). Then in the morning Hajime returned barely able to walk after one night. Then after seeing Hajime return with a fresh change of clothes in one hand carrying his bloodies clothes in on hand while wearing a half torn pajama bottoms (which bottom was covered with blood) Hajime told Baka he was leaving.

Baka begged to go to but Hajime knew he couldn't feed the both of him so he promised Baka he would come back and take him with him. The stormy night Hajime left Baka cried so much he could barley breathe but Hajime promise kept him brave.

So he stayed for ten years as Phillips personally (substitute) and punching bag naively waiting for Hajimes return. However after eight years of waiting he received a letter from Hajime telling him he was going to break his promise and how he always was holding him back.

Baka that night in a fit was packing to leave but Phillip tried to get him to stay there as his "assistant". Before the letter Baka might have agreed but afterwards he lost all innocence and temperament for that place so he angrily declined. However Phillip tried to force him to stay he was over three hundred bounds and strong as an ox so that night Baka was tied up and subdued. Then the day after he was kept chained to Phillips bed and for weeks on end Ella brought him his food and at nights Phillip would do sick things to him.

Then after two weeks he started losing weight due to the lack of movement and with lack of sleep so he started to become demented so hiding a fork from his meals he waited for Phillip to come back. Pretending to have given in to his predicament he waited for the fat bastard to climb on him then he stabbed the fork with all his might into his neck. Killing him in seconds then rubbing the chain against the rusty bed frame he broke free. Stealing some of Phillips best clothes (which still made him look homeless) and almost all of the Orphanage funds he left during the night.

In the morning sadly the Orphanage went broke and as Ella was preparing to move the children into the nearest town Hajime returned. Prepared to take Baka back with him by force if maybe but Ella had sad news.

Ella told him as he listened as his chest grew cold that Baka killed Phillip who used him as Hajimes "replacement" and forged a letter to make Baka give up any hope and stay there with him. However since it only made Baka want to leave and forget the pace he forced him to stay and when she woke up she found Phillip dead. Baka gone with almost all their money so she was moving the children to town to hand them over to the government to place them in a better living environment as she planned on finding some work.

Hajime couldn't get any more out of her to where Baka might have gone so he started looking for him hoping that he might find the boy he knew ever since he was a few days old.

Hajime needed to find him because ever since he left and found work he had grown and learned so much from so many different places. He became more than anything he could have hoped but even though he could have anyone else due to his fully grown features he just wanted to find Baka again.

For Hajime ever since he grew more 'adult' at the orphanage he regarded Baka more than just a brother and hoped when he left that when he returned he would be old enough to understand.

Even though Baka left he was determined to find him out no matter where he had to go and he still searches.


	12. Chapter 8 and One Third

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Jan, 1, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**Crossover of Death Note and Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Scared to Death Note (L X Light) and (Kurama X Hiei)**

**Act 8 1/3 – L's Alive again… but not quite. **

A blank black curtain folded over his perception and kept him stranded in his minds eyes. He wasn't sure whether he was alive or he was just waiting for the end. He died a while ago he remembered the seeing many things they flashed in his mind and it made him understand what happened. The rise of Light as Kira his eventually downfall, Nears ascension as L but losing the reason for the purpose of being L and Mellows sacrifice. In the final flash he was even more unaware.

L can't see, can't hear, can't speak, can't breathe, and wasn't living but he was running. He didn't remember breaking free from his isolation but he remembered getting a head start. His legs moved and his body moved to his sudden rush a hurried compulsion soared him to full rush at a distant light. Shinning he could see all around him he faces of what had happened and what might happen.

L saw now all the land, heard the wind flow based his ears, his voice was cleared but he didn't feel like speaking, and then he took his first breathe. Finally as if a grasp took him by the ankle it made him stand still and as the force of his running reached him it pushed him off his feet. Then L trying to brace himself fell on his back painlessly he was laying flat looking at the bright blue sky. Lit up by the light he saw at the end of the horizon the great light brining light to this endless landscape. A long almost infinite dirt road leading to the great light with acres of long green grass spreading out across the landscape. In the sky spots of white clouds were forming across the sky. The clouds formed many wondrous shapes dogs, candy, rollercoaster's, and many things once forgotten from childhood but then brought to mind again. Then as he L eyes moved up he saw a figure standing over him one was an elderly man the other was someone he knew what seemed to be ages ago… Koenma.

To Be Continued…..

Note: This Fic I will put on pause to put on my other Fic.

It's a Naruto Fic called, "The Best Thing You Can Do"

It is the third installment. However I planned many of this Fics main plot in the third so I will continue this part of the story on "The Best Thing You Can Do" and conclude the trilogy in "Scared To Death Note".

Thank You and please if you haven't done so yet please control fan fic author suicide please send your comments today.

This Fic has not yet to be rated it has been formatted for your computer screen.

"The Best Thing You Can Do"

Trailer

The First Half of "Scared To Death Note" did it answer questions or make more of them. Please continue this amazing cross fiction trilogy with "The Best Thing You Can Do".

Author "Naruto Uzumaki above average ninja with hopes and dreams. However he faces his greatest challenge yet. What would he do when he finds out he had a dark secret from his families past.

Ashi "You think you are better than everyone else just because you think you have the sac for it".

Naruto "I have what I can't because I worked for it".

Scene to Ashi and Naruto in a hallway

Ashi "It's about time you die…."

Scene of Naruto in a smoky laboratory and Ashi sneaking up with a knife.

Ashi "DIE"!

Author "Don't miss from what began as an outrageous trilogy start into an epic".

THE BEST THING YOU COULD DO

Coming to the computer near you.


	13. Hiatus

Permanent And Indefinite Hiatus for I don't know how long.

I had a drive before readers, I was writing for a purpose…but let's face since "I'm Dating Freddy" I've been turning blanks. Consider all other stories on hiatus and those done fluke or just a onetime thing. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to explain it so just let it be for a while.


End file.
